conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
TPC Launcher
The TPC Launcher is a weapon developed by The Trust. TPC stands for Trust Power Cell, which other Trust weapons use for ammunition. The power cells are fired as blue bolts of energy and explode when in contact with anything, creating a small plasma detonation. Other Trust weapons use Trust Power Cells as the ammo cartridges, firing burst of energy from the Trust Power Cells until it's energy is depleted, which then it needs to be replaced. But the TPC Launcher fire out whole Trust Power Cells rather then just using their energy source. The Conduit Weapons Lab In Conduit 2, its secondary fire mode allows motion activated mines to be placed around an area. When a player moves in range of the mines, they will activate and explode. The cells also bounce in Conduit 2. Another update to Conduit 2 is the magazine being reduced to 4. This only allows 4 mines to placed on the map at a time. Mines cannot be triggered by the user that shot them or his teammates, but the resulting explosion from them can kill any player in range, even the player that placed them. The player and their teammates will also see a pulsing blue glow around active mines, indicating where they are placed. Appearance Reloading The player flips the gun over, removes the catridge containing the power cells, plugs in a new cartridge and flips the weapon upright again. Melee The melee of the TPC launcher is a fast twist of the weapon so that the butt of the weapon is being swung. Strategy In The Conduit, the TPC Launcher has an arch like shot when fired, meaning it could be useful for killing enemies behind cover in the campaign or multiplayer. By pressing the B button rapidly you can fire faster than just holding the button down. In addition, the TPC launcher is also a good secondary weapon with the SMAW rocket launcher. The explosive combo can be used on the online pre-weapon set explosive. In Conduit 2, the TPC Launcher's secondary fire mode can be useful against players who camp areas in multiplayer. The secondary fire mode is useful for setting up traps in high traffic areas and choke points. They can also be useful when playing mind games on players by directing them towards the mines while engaged in combat. Also, Conduit 2's producer Keith Hladik has suggested to use the proximity mines on teammates to turn them into walking bombs, however this will result in their death toohttp://blogs.sega.com/usa/2011/03/14/conduit-2-a-preview-into-your-arsenal/. Also, with the added three bounces the shots get, it is now easier to fire into windows and other gaps in structures. E.g. The windows in Streets Prime , the doors and slots in Precipice and the many windows in Pentagon Prime . Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 22,500 Credits Fires energy grenades in an arcing trajectory. These grenades have a short blast radius so they can be used in reasonably close quarters. Switching to alternate fire lobs proximity-triggered grenades that adhere to the environment. Category: Energy, Explosive Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "This grenade launcher fires short to mid-range energy canisters that explode upon impact with an enemy. The new secondary fire fires "sticky" proximity mines that go off whenever an enemy draws near." *Clip Size - 4 Rounds *Damage - 49.0 (Splash) *Splash Damage - max range of ~5m *Secondary Fire - Proximity Mine Mode *Headshot Multiplier - 100% (none) Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Explosive Focus (Primary) *Energy Focus (Primary) *Improved Explosives (Secondary C) *Improved Energy Damage (Secondary C) Trivia *This is the weapon Michael Ford is holding on The Conduit's game cover. *The TPC Launcher is used only by Trust Scientists, Trust Guards and Trust Agents in The Conduit's Campaign mode. *In online matches, it appears that the TPC has received a decrease in its power in one of the updates. Exactly how much its damage power has changed from the 5 star status in the fact sheet is currently unknown, but has been accounted for with the change to exact numbers. *This is and the Widowmaker Turret are the favorite weapons to be used by the survivors in Bomb Zombies. *Mines can be found on some places in Conduit 2's 3rd optional mission; Precipice. *In online gameplay if a mine falls off the map, and is not recovered before it hits the death barrier, than that player can place that many less mines to a minimum of 1. They will also never be able to place those mines again until the match ends, even if the player dies. References Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conduit 2 weapons Category:The Trust weapons